


Provocativa Victoria

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Los Juegos del Ocio [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagino que te estás preguntando por qué estás aquí. ¿No es así? – Leyó lo que decían los ojos de Vorona en ese momento mientras se ponía entre sus piernas y agarraba su quijada para que le prestara atención sin interrupción a ella. Vorona tomó esto como un reto, sentía que Namie esperaba que se mostrara asustada, pero no era así.<br/>(Namie x Vorona)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocativa Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~.  
> Vengo a publicar este one-shot que hace tiempo quería escribir pero no me atrevía, es la primera vez que escribo yuri… XD  
> Es un Namie x Vorona bien crack.  
> Advertencia: Debo decir que la historia podría estar ubicada, entre el volumen 8 y 9 de las novelas. Y en caso de que se le quisiera dar una explicación a los hechos secundarios que se hablarán aquí (que no son muchos a decir verdad), algunos fueron tomados del volumen 7.  
> Para terminar, a los que les gusta esta pareja, espero que disfruten este one-shot.

Vorona abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse con que sus muñecas estaban esposadas y colgadas sobre su cabeza para su gran sorpresa. Lo peor era que la ropa que recordaba haber llevado antes de caer inconsciente no estaba, en lugar de esta, ella tenía puesta un conjunto de ropa interior con encajes que en su vida jamás se imaginó llegar a vestir. Pero eso no era lo que más importaba en ese momento.

Lo más importante era…

¿Quién le había puesto aquella ropa interior mientras estaba inconsciente?

Estaba segura que ella misma no había sido.

Hasta que al fin despiertas, Vorona. – Dijo una voz femenina desde la parte oscura de la habitación. Vorona podía percibir el enojo al decir su nombre, así que podía ser algún familiar o amigo de alguien que hubiera asesinado en el pasado. Para ella no era de extrañar que alguien la secuestrara por venganza, así que guardaría la calma. No había necesidad de asustarse, el supuesto secuestrador era una mujer, así que la ropa interior que vestía no la hacían sentirse avergonzada y mucho menos experimentar el pánico por su situación.

Porque ella también era una mujer…

Ella sabría manejarla en algo momento en que se descuidara.

Hasta entonces solo fingiría ser más débil de lo que de verdad era.

¿Q-Quién eres? – Preguntó Vorona notando por primera vez que su voz sonaba rara.

Me sorprende que puedas hablar. La droga que usé no debería permitírtelo. – Contestó la mujer desconocida que era iluminada por las luces de la calle que entraban por la ventana.

¡R-Responde! – La rubia notaba que su voz sonaba jadeante, le costaba hablar, era como si no le llegara el aire en su totalidad.

No sé de qué sirve que te lo diga. No creo que vuelvas a verme en lo que te resta de vida. – Dijo la pelicastaña subiendo a la cama con un cuchillo en la mano. Vorona al ver el arma blanca se alejó instintivamente, pero no por muchos centímetros de su secuestradora, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en mantener la guardia. Por eso, Vorona levantó su pierna lista para dar una patada a la otra mujer que atrapó su débil pierna en el aire.

¿Cómo te atreves a intentar darme una patada? ¿Es que tú también me darás lata como esa Harima Mika? – La mujer rechinó los dientes al recordar el nombre de la adolescente que tanto odiaba por osar estar con su hermano menor. Vorona se quedó un momento pensando en el nombre que acababa de mencionar, ya que ella estaba segura que lo había escuchado en algún lado antes.

Quizás en uno de sus trabajos…

O tal vez en el restaurante de Sushi que regentaba Dennis y Samia.

**VARIAS HORAS ANTES**

¡Qué bien! ¡Todos vienen a comer sushi! ¡Sushi es bueno! ¡Sushi hace feliz a la gente! ¡Coman sushi! – Simon les dio la bienvenida al grupo de recolectores de deudas que habían terminado  su jornada diaria de trabajo.

¿Podría dejar de expresar esas cosas sobre el sushi, Samia? – Preguntó Vorona con algo de irritación que solo podía ser expresaba por las palabras pero no por su rostro.

Ojou-sama, debería comer sushi. ¡El sushi te hará más alegre! – Contestó Simon detectando el fastidio en las palabras de la rubia.

Tch… - Vorona decidió que era pérdida de tiempo tratar de irritar a Simon cuando hablaba japonés. Si hablara ruso la presencia de Simon cambiaría y al menos sentiría que estaban hablando más en serio. Pero parecía ser que el sushi si había cambiado a Simon. ¿Sería verdad que el sushi hacía a la gente feliz aún cuando eran asesinos a sueldo en el pasado?

Era un gran misterio para Vorona.

Créeme Vorona, que él no va a cambiar por más que lo intentes provocar. – Dijo Shizuo recordando que cuando él hablaba con Simon de cosas serias, él terminaba irritándolo por solo hablar de sushi y no prestarle atención. Solo de rememorar eso Shizuo sentía ganas de agarrar un poste y estrellárselo a Simon en la cabeza en ese instante.

Etto… ¿Shizuo? ¿Vorona? Mejor vamos a sentarnos. ¿Sí? – Tom podía sentir levemente el aura hostil viniendo de los dos rubios hacia Simon y sus charlas sobre lo feliz que hace el sushi, decidió empujarlos con suavidad hacia la mesa en donde cenarían esa noche. Esperaba ser capaz de calmarlos a ambos lo suficiente como para al menos poder comer el primer plato sin interrupciones.

**JUSTO EN LA ENTRADA DEL RESTAURANTE**

Oh, Namie-san~, no puedo creer que tú me invitarás a comer sushi. – Dijo Izaya con su voz melosa sorprendido de que Namie repentinamente quisiera llevarlo a comer. Era bastante inusual por parte de su secretaria quien nunca le daba la gana de salir con él a cenar, a menos que fuera dentro del departamento en donde ya ella no tenía opción para evadirlo.

Hay que variar un poco las comidas, no todo siempre tiene que ser un estofado. – Namie sonrió de una manera maléfica que le hacía preguntarse si de verdad iban a comer o a asesinar a alguien. Ella había estado muy extraña desde que había visto aquella cosa en su computadora y eso le preocupaba porque no hubo una reacción inmediata, si no que solo se experimentó mucha calma los siguientes días…

Orihara Izaya no era Orihara Izaya solo porque si.

No.

Él estaba seguro que su secretaria tramaba algo horrible.

Tan horrible como la vez en que sus hermanas lo noquearon en San Valentín y lo dejaron esposado en el departamento de Shizuo, a cambio de conocer a Hanejima Yuuhei.

Namie-san… ¿Qué estás tramando? -  Preguntó Izaya entrando con ella al restaurante.

Nada que te dolerá mucho, solo procura correr con todas tus fuerzas. – Dijo ella mirando al frente y despegándose levemente de él para hacerse a un lado.

¿Namie-san…? – Izaya pasó su mirada al frente para ver con molestia a la persona que estaba parada a unos metros de ahí.

¡IZAAAAAAAAYAAAA! – El grito de Shizuo llenó el recinto asustando a todos los clientes quienes solo optaron por quedarse quietos y rogar que nada de lo que lanzara Shizuo les pegara a ellos.

Ya veo… ¡Me las pagarás, Namie! – Izaya comenzó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces.

¡Espera! – Gritó Shizuo empezando la persecución de Izaya.

Lo que faltaba… ¡Shizuo! ¡No lo vayas a matar! – Tanaka Tom también emprendió su persecución, pero en vez de seguir a Izaya también, buscaba lograr alcanzar a Shizuo para así convencerlo de que parara, dejando así a Vorona en el restaurante.

Ah, es la persona que Shizuo-sempai llama pulga. – Vorona decidió quedarse sentaba y esperar, estaba segura que Dennis no le agradaría que todos se fueran sin pagar.

En medio de la confusión en que Simon salía corriendo detrás de los otros tres para evitar que Izaya y Shizuo tuvieran una pelea a gran escala, Dennis intentaba hacer que los clientes se tranquilizaran, ya que muchos querían irse y a él no le convenía en absoluto que eso pasara. Por eso, nadie notó a una Namie sonriente tirando un spray con gas somnífero en la cara de una distraída Vorona quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo dormida, siendo así llevada con facilidad en brazos por la mayor hacia la salida trasera sin levantar miradas.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

¿Mika…? Ese nombre es de un cliente del sushi ruso. – Dijo Vorona pensando en voz alta haciendo enojar más a Namie.

Veo que conoces también a la desvergonzada que sale con Seiji. Yo soy su hermana mayor, Yagiri Namie. – Dijo Namie con odio en su rostro.

Estaba claro hasta ese punto para Vorona que ella no recordaba haber asesinado a ningún Seiji antes… Así que… ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso…?

Imagino que te estás preguntando por qué estás aquí. ¿No es así? – Leyó lo que decían los ojos de Vorona en ese momento mientras se ponía entre sus piernas y agarraba su quijada para que le prestara atención sin interrupción a ella. Vorona tomó esto como un reto, sentía que Namie esperaba que se mostrara asustada, pero no era así. No tenía razones para estar temerosa a pesar de que las cosas estaban en su contra.

No consideraba a Namie como una gran amenaza.

Y eso era algo que la misma Namie comenzaba a detectar haciéndole reír en su interior.

Había un tipo de enemigo que no debía ser subestimado por nada del mundo…

Y ese era un enemigo cegado por los celos.

**DÍAS ANTES…**

**EN UNA SALA DE CHAT…**

**Orihara Izaya**

¿En serio pasó eso…? ¿Seiji-kun estaba mirando a Vorona? ¿Por qué?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Algo así. No tengo todos los detalles, pero la noche en que sucedió eso, tu secretaria y Harima Mika tuvieron una gran pelea a muerte. Incluso Simon hizo una oferta bastante extraña con aquella mujer rusa. Por supuesto, pienso que se trató de un malentendido, pero no quitaba que Yagiri Seiji la había estado observando por buen rato.

**Orihara Izaya**

Ya puedo imaginarlo. Así que mi adorable secretaria hizo de las suyas en mi ausencia… En fin, si no pasó nada más importante, puedo dedicarme a mis otras cosas sin más preocupación.

…

Izaya podía sentirse tranquilo por ahora, la persona que lo había enviado al hospital con una bonita apuñalada parecía no haber hecho muchas cosas en su ausencia, aunque aún así no se sentía tan seguro, por ello debía idear algo para poder defenderse en los siguientes meses porque planeaba ir a agradecerle por ello en el futuro.

Namie-san… Creo que iré a dar una vuelt-… ¿Namie-san? – Izaya se detuvo en medio de lo que iba a decir al ver a una Namie con un semblante muy oscuro mientras miraba directamente lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla. Izaya se dio cuenta de lo que había leído y volteó hacia ella pensando en una buena excusa para evitar que fuera tras Vorona, porque eso podía poner las cosas en Ikebukuro en una corriente muy extraña para él poder controlar.

Namie podía arruinar sus planes de retorno a Ikebukuro si no tenía cuidado…

Claro está que a Yagiri Namie no le importaba nada de esto.

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Namie se sentía subestimada, sabía de buena fuente, que no era ninguna más que los archivos de Izaya, que Vorona era una asesina lo bastante experimentada para no caer en las redes de nadie fácilmente. Sin embargo, Namie a sabiendas de esto se las había jugado todas para capturarla, usando incluso a su empleador como cebo para que nadie más se interpusiera en su secuestro. No perdonaba que Seiji estuviera observando a otra mujer, ya suficiente problemas tenía con Mika y la dichosa cabeza de Celty, para que un tercer componente se agregara al problema.

Era algo que no podía permitir.

Tu rostro me molesta. ¿Crees que porque no tengo suficiente fuerza no puedo lastimarte o vencerte? – Dijo Namie elevando su nivel de odio dentro de ella.

Había otra cosa que ella no soportaba además de que se metieran con Seiji.

Y eso era ser subestimada.

En circunstancias normales, no podrías siquiera tenerme aquí. Ni siquiera podrías darme una digna pelea. – Contestó Vorona en lo que esperaba que sus piernas reaccionaran.

¿Ah, sí? Entonces debo decirte que esto es una pelea. – Namie estaba dispuesta a destrozarla por completo, incluso si tenía que llegar a los confines de su alma para lograrlo. Con una pequeña botellita que sacó de su bolsillo, la cual no esperaba tener que usar, debido a que pensó que aquella rubia suplicaría por su vida, en vez de mostrarse tan retadora como lo estaba ahora.

Francamente eso le cabreaba.

Namie optó por beber el contenido del frasco sin tragarlo para luego presionar la quijada de Vorona, cuya cara formó una mueca bastante chistosa antes de que sus labios se pegaran con los de ella, vertiendo aquel líquido rojo en la boca de la rubia que de inmediato sintió un sabor dulce invadiendo su sistema haciéndola sentir acalorada después de pasados varios minutos. Namie cortó el beso con una sonrisa al ver la reacción en Vorona.

¡¿Q-Qué era eso?! – Vorona alzó la voz con furia, se sentía rara y no le agradaba en absoluto.

¿No te gustó? Es un afrodisiaco. Ahora puedes pelear todo lo que quieras con los efectos.– Namie se rió a carcajadas al ver a una sonrojada Vorona que recogía sus piernas para evitar los estímulos en ciertos lugares en donde aún podía rozar el cuerpo de la secretaria.

Cállate… - La rubia se sentó para golpear las esposas y correr, pero Namie apenas estaba comenzando su repertorio, Vorona había cometido el error de provocarla debido a su orgullo. Por un momento hasta se regañó a sí misma por eso, pero no había tiempo para ello, no sabía que más podría hacerle Namie en su estado.

¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No estábamos peleando? ¿No dijiste que no podría darte una digna pelea? – Esta vez Namie la volvió a besar, pero de una forma que buscaba hacer sentir molesta a Vorona, cosa que comenzaba a conseguir porque a pesar de que estaban tan cerca, la rubia no cerraba sus ojos llenos de rabia transmitiéndola a través de una mordida que se alojó en el labio de la pelicastaña. Así que la sangre corrió por la comisura de los labios de ambas después de Namie alejarse.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Una simple mordida te alejó? Yo estoy peleando. – Contestó Vorona sonriendo levemente con arrogancia.

La expresión de Namie con un labio sangrante le era atractivamente victoriosa.

Quiero ver cómo pelearás con esto. – Namie se lamió el labio con una sonrisa mientras sus manos daban un paso lento desde la cintura de la rubia hasta posarse en su entrepierna que era protegida aun con su ropa interior. La secretaria posó la palma de su mano notando que aquella tela ya se encontraba algo húmeda para bochorno de Vorona, quien no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Nunca le había pasado eso antes.

Solo podía culpar al afrodisiaco, porque no había forma que ella experimentara ese tipo de excitación por otra mujer.

Quería golpearse por querer que ella siguiera tocando más profundo.

Pero esto era una lucha, ella no lo demostraría porque era sinónimo de debilidad.

Y ella era fuerte.

Namie detectó que algo había cambiado en Vorona al solo poner su mano en aquel lugar, era como si la rubia tuviera una lucha interna de cómo debía reaccionar. El silencio que le siguió a eso fue extrañamente incomodo también, en el que Namie no sabía si realmente solo quería matarla o continuar “peleando” de esa forma. Cualquiera cosa que decidiera Namie, debía hacerlo ya, porque la otra droga que había usado para inmovilizarla antes, perdería su efecto en cualquier momento.

Detalle que la pondría en un serio peligro.

Pero había algo más peligroso para Namie que el que Vorona pudiera asesinarla en lo que recuperaba su movilidad.

Era cierto que no había nada más hermoso que su hermano menor en lo que hombres se tratara.

Ella no miraría a ningún hombre más que Yagiri Seiji.

Si.

Eso era una realidad que no podía ser discutida.

No había nada en el planeta Tierra que la hiciera cambiar de idea.

Sin embargo, esto solo se aplicaba al género masculino.

El género femenino no contaba como una infidelidad a su gran amor.

Así que lo tentativo que percibía de Vorona le parecía muy peligroso.

¿Por qué?

Porque le hacía querer continuar…

Olvidando por supuesto lo que quería en un principio.

Fuera de eso, no quitaba que aún conservaba sus deseos de fastidiar a Vorona a pesar de eso.

Vorona, solo fue un beso. No pensé que te agradaría tanto. – Dijo Namie con burla en su voz.

¿O tal vez fue esto? – Namie hundió sobre la tela sus dedos rozándolos bruscamente, haciendo temblar a Vorona quien no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a que su voz sonara aún peor que al principio.

Sería humillante.

Namie había encontrado algo más para romper la dureza de Vorona.

¿Entonces no te molesta que haga esto, verdad? – Los dedos de la malvada secretaria se colaron por las bragas de la rubia para encontrarse el paraíso de la tibiez en ella. Vorona estiró las piernas al percibir que un digito hacia su paso por ella causándole un leve dolor que se acrecentó cuando Namie usó dos de sus dedos para molestarla.

¡Ahh…! – Vorona quería golpearse por haberse atrevido a soltar semejante sonido.

Al final si puedes tener esas expresiones si se te presiona donde se debe. – Namie cruelmente aventuró más lejos sus dos dedos en una Vorona presa de las sensaciones que eran multiplicadas en su cuerpo por el estimulante. Cada parte que era tocada por la mujer hacia que algo quemara dentro de ella, logrando que se soltara más y más para su desgracia, ya que se encontraba jadeando de una forma que le parecía muy poco propia de ella misma. Y lo para empeorar más el asunto, la intensidad de los sonidos que soltaba Vorona cada vez era más alta.

Dime. ¿Quieres que vaya más lejos? ¿O te rindes aquí? – Namie le preguntó mordiendo su cuello con fuerza para dejar marcas que se verían espantosas al día siguiente, pero a ella no le interesaba eso. Su mano libre desató el sostén de encaje que antes le había colocado para su plan final, que ya no tenía mucha validez para ella en ese instante. A decir verdad comenzaba a fastidiarle la vista a la que quería degustar ahora que caía abajo la prenda.

¿R-Rendirme? ¡Eso es para débiles! – Dijo Vorona cegada por las caricias a las cuales no estaba dispuesta a renunciar ahora.

Olvidándose también de la pelea inicial…

Al menos no eres de las que se acobarda. – Namie se relamió los labios al escuchar la respuesta de Vorona y con ánimos de espantarla tomó de un lado de la cama algo que había dejado para torturarla una vez que se despertara, pero ahora tendría un mejor uso para las dos.

¿Qu-Qué vas a hacer con eso…? – Vorona quedó estupefacta sin entender qué demonios pensaba Namie hacer con su nuevo juguete.

¿No es obvio? Es un dildo. – Contestó Namie lamiéndolo de una forma seductora.

Vorona tragó saliva.

Espero… Que no pienses… - La rubia volvía a ser invadida por el temor, pero esta vez no era porque tuviera miedo de perder.

No.

Era el miedo a lo desconocido.

Un tipo de miedo que muy pocas veces había experimentado en su vida.

Sí, eso mismo es lo que estoy pensando. – Namie introdujo el aparato con lentitud en lo que volvía a besar a Vorona quien sufría los malestares de algo abriéndose camino en su interior.

No estaba de más decir que en sus cortos 20 años no había estado con nadie y menos había pensado en la posibilidad porque para ella solo existían las peleas. El derrotar a los más fuertes era todo lo que necesitaba. Alimentar su ego para ser alguien imponente y así buscar más rivales a los que destruir.

¡Ah…! ¡Mnhhg! – La asesina apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que de estas empezó a brotar sangre por el dolor que sentía. Ya casi toda la extensión de silicona estaba dentro, lo suficiente para que Namie dejara descansar a Vorona un momento mientras se comenzaba a quitar la ropa con prisa. Vorona podía ver la pechonalidad de la mujer que era mayor que ella, quizás por 5 años, según calculaba, era un cuerpo maligno a su parecer.

No era que le llamaran las mujeres, pero el cuerpo de Namie era agradable a la vista.

Especialmente cuando no tenía nada encima.

Namie aprovechó para ponerse sobre Vorona y poder sentarse en la parte del dildo doble que aún sobresalía, cruzando la pierna de la rubia alrededor de la cintura de ella misma. La secretaria gimió un poco al sentir como el aparato penetraba su parte íntima, de paso haciendo gimotear un poco a la rubia quien apañaba los movimientos de la otra a través del estimulador sexual. Las manos suaves de la pelicastaña rodearon la delgada cintura de Vorona para levantarla y sentarla sobre su regazo causándole todo el dolor que podía infringir en aquella inexperta mujer.

¡D-Despacio…! – Se quejó Vorona sujetándose de los hombros de Namie aún con las manos esposadas.

Es una pelea. ¿Recuerdas? – Devolvió Namie malvadamente.

Entonces Vorona percibió las manos de la otra mujer posándose en su cintura, haciéndola bajar con fuerza así sacándole un verdadero gemido sonoro seguido de varios más que solo la hacían maldecir a su cuerpo por no saber mantenerse en silencio con cada sacudida. También podía detectar los estremecimientos de Namie bajo ella cada vez que se movía, por eso omitiendo su propio malestar, Vorona comenzó a abalanzar su cuerpo hacia el centro de Namie para hacerla retorcerse con el roce.

Al fin al cabo estaban peleando. ¿No?

Vorona había entendido de todo eso que el que dirigía la batalla era el que llevaba el ritmo.

Ella llevaría el ritmo entonces.

Vorona se dedicó a subir y bajar sobre Namie a un ritmo frenético que no la dejaba reaccionar por la delicia que le estaba brindando en demasía con ello, sin embargo, la misma rubia experimentaba el vaivén en ese punto, así que su gran arma se estaba volviendo una espada de doble filo. Pero no le importaba, el que Namie sufriera de esa forma le encantaba. Namie entendió lo que tramaba la otra y con algo de fuerza elevó las piernas de la rubia sobre sus brazos para ahora pegarla al respaldar de la cama y embestirla con lo que ambas tenían entre las piernas haciéndola elevar la voz por el deleite que hallaba en ese golpeteo brusco.

H-Hazlo más fuerte si es que p-puedes. – Vorona retó a Namie sabiendo que si lo hacía aún más fuerte podría volverse loca por el placer.

¡Cállate! – Gritó Namie harta de las provocaciones de la maldita mocosa, según ella.

¿Y-Ya te estás cansando? ¡Ahh! – Vorona casi escupió la pregunta en medio de jadeos que terminaron con otro asfixiante beso que se demoró demasiado en terminar. La rubia podía sentir que se agotaba con cada empujón, sus piernas se sentían débiles, ya no las podía sostener, no sabía qué significaba, pero al cortar el beso sintió como un cosquilleo en su vientre seguido de algo tibio y leve saliendo de ella.

Jeh, llegaste al cielo o tal vez al infierno. – Namie ya cansada se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de Vorona haciéndola sentarse sobre ella de nuevo para dar el último golpe que la llevaría a la gloria por su parte, quedando por un momento en el mismo estado que Vorona.

Ninguna tenía voluntad de moverse.

El cansancio las mantenía en la misma posición.

¿No vas a soltarme? Al menos quiero acostarme… - Pidió Vorona guardando su orgullo por ahora.

Realmente quería acostarse.

Siempre y cuando no me asesines. – Contestó Namie extendiendo sus brazos hacía las esposas.

Lo prometo. No te mataré aquí al menos. – Vorona advirtió.

Eso me parece bien. – Namie soltó una de las esposas, pero cuando estuvo lejos de la barra que mantenía colgando los brazos de Vorona, ella volvió a cerrarlas para su propia seguridad. La asesina a sueldo la miró con molestia pidiendo una explicación por la acción.

No confío en ti, es todo. – Agregó Namie leyendo lo que quería decir la mirada de la rubia.

Ya veo. Eso me agrada. – Vorona sonrió.

Namie le parecía una persona extraña.

No confiaba en ella pero aún así se había atrevido a hacer todo eso.

Lo declararía un empate por ahora.

En algún momento en el futuro sería capaz de desempatar y devolverle el trato.

Era una pelea después de todo…

_Así conseguiría su provocativa victoria._

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Vorona se levantó dándose cuenta de que era libre de las esposas y que su ropa estaba en la mesita de noche completamente limpia. Era como si la hubieran llevado a tintorería. Se preguntaba si Namie había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no hacer ningún ruido en el tiempo en que hacia todo eso o solo era que estaba demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Ya completamente vestida caminó hacia la puerta aún teniendo en mente el nombre de la extraña mujer que la había secuestrado muchas horas atrás. Al final ni siquiera sabía por qué se había dado todo aquello, porque a ella no le había alcanzado el tiempo para decírselo en medio de toda la lucha. Eso le dejaba una especie de mal sabor a ella, además del hecho de que acababa de perder la virginidad con una mujer que había venido a “matarla” y había acabado haciendo otra cosa, porque estaba segura que eso no estaba en el plan.

¿Quién tendría en mente ese tipo de plan?

No sería un plan de asesinato en primer lugar.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse…

¿Todo había acabado ahí?

¿Eso era todo…?

No entendía qué esperaba de todo eso, así que abrió la puerta con fastidio interno para dignarse a irse a su casa y olvidarse de todo aquello de una vez.

Eso fue hasta que se topó con una nota en el piso.

Vorona leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa que solo ponía cuando encontraba algo que quería destruir como rival.

“Ahora tú la traes, Vorona.”

El juego continuaba~.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Casi olvido decir que la mención del San Valentín de Shizuo e Izaya es de un one-shot que escribí llamado los Juegos del San Valentín xD.


End file.
